The Darkness We Surround Ourselves With
by FindMeInTheDark
Summary: We all stand in darkness, but no one does it quite like she does. My take on how Selene and Eve reunite with Michael.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_**Underworld**_** or anything publicly recognizable (like Berettas).**

* * *

**The Darkness We Surround Ourselves With**

**Summary: We all stand in darkness, but no one does it quite like she does. My take on how Selene and Eve reunite with Michael. **

It's been almost two weeks since the incident at Antigen.

Everything is the same, but simultaneously different at the same time.

Selene has been attempting to acclimate Eve with the humans as much as possible for them. She switched their sleeping patterns to the night. She made sure that both of them were able to walk among the humans during the day without drawing attention to themselves. And above all, Selene made sure that Eve was happy.

But it was hard, just as she had anticipated.

For six centuries, Selene had been led to believe that the lycans had been responsible for the death of her family. This led into her quest for revenge against them, making her into a cold, unforgiving Death Dealer. She was a fearsome soldier for the vampire clans who killed anything that had an aversion to the hot silver bullets that she fired from her Berettas.

But then her mission changed.

Selene learned the truth.

The person whom she thought she could trust the most had lied to her.

He had been the one to murder her family.

Not the lycans.

For once they were the innocent ones.

And then along the way, she fell in love with a _lycan_ of all of the men she could have had.

Looking back now, Selene realizes that Michael Corvin was good for her. He made her realize that there was more to this everlasting life of hers other than the slaughtering of lycans. Michael thawed her heart of ice and taught her how to love again after all of these years.

But in that one moment when she thought she had lost him forever, her heart forever to be broken, Selene found a piece of him. Though that piece was unfamiliar, she still saw him in her. In their daughter, Eve. And even though she was half of Selene, she saw that it made Eve even better.

Half of Selene and half of Michael. Perfect.

And even though she knew that Eve loved her, Selene thought herself to be somewhat of a failure of a mother. She didn't know how to be a mother, especially when she once thought it to be impossible for her when she was frozen as she was for over six centuries before she drank the immortal blood of Alexander Corvinus.

But it didn't mean she wouldn't try.

**OOOOOO**

Sitting precariously on the ledge of the roof of the building, Selene watched the humans walking the streets below her. She wondered to herself if Michael was one of the people down there, attempting to find her.

The wind was just a breeze as it blew her dark hair around her face, making the tail of her long gray coat billow in the air behind her. The sun shined brightly above her, still slightly putting Selene in awe. It had been a long time since she could just sit beneath the sunlight without fear of burning to ash.

_Come back to me, Michael_, she thought, burying her face in her hands. _I need you…Eve needs you._

The sound of the roof access door opening startled Selene out of her thoughts. Her head whipped in the direction of the noise, hand moving to rest on the Beretta strapped to her hip. Her electric blue eyes probed the situation before her irises returned to their normal dark brown, hand moving away from her gun.

Standing there in the doorway was Eve with David at her shoulder.

"Mom," Eve called out, her voice carrying over the wind toward Selene.

Selene smiled at her daughter and held her arms out as her boot clad feet came to rest on the roof. Eve gave a large smile in response and moved to meet Selene, wrapping her arms around her mother as soon as she could. Though the hug was still awkward, with both still trying to adjust to the affectionate touches, they were starting to get passed that awkward stage so mother and daughter could have a normal relationship.

"Hi," Selene whispered, holding her daughter's face delicately in her hands as if she was made of glass and was afraid to break her.

Eve grinned and whispered a soft "hi" back. "David brought blood, Mom." Selene nodded, still getting used to her new title, and held her tight to her side as they walked over to where David stood, marveling at the skin of his hand.

"Takes time to get used to it, doesn't it?" she asked him.

He nodded, finally taking his eyes off of his hand. "It's just…different. For so long I have feared the sun and now I don't have to anymore," he whispered, voice raw with some unidentifiable heavy emotion.

Minutes later the trio walked into the small apartment that Selene and Eve were able to secure for themselves. It was sparsely furnished but it had the bare minimum: a bed, hot water, a small sofa and a table with four chairs. And it was just enough for the mother and daughter no matter how temporary it was.

David walked around the small space, staring intently at one thing or another before moving on to the next one, while Selene poured the plasma into the two chalices he brought. He paused in the doorway that separated the mostly empty living room from the kitchen and watched. Selene and Eve sat side by side at the table, speaking quietly to each other as they drank their fill of the AB negative from the ancient cups.

The scene would have been sweet in David's eyes if not for the fact that he had never gotten the chance to do what Eve can with his own mother. Sadly, she had passed away when he was just a boy.

All he had now was an overbearing father who only wanted to dictate and control every aspect of his life.

But that was no longer going to happen because David had a plan.

Eve had finished her blood long before her mother who appeared to be savoring hers by taking small sips. She had a question she wanted to ask Selene but didn't know how to bring the subject up. Every time she attempted to, her stoic mother would start to weep for her lost lycan lover and would only say that it may be decades before they ever truly caught up to him. But maybe with David here this time Selene would stay strong.

"Mom," Eve started, looking down at her hands. "Can we look for Daddy?" It was just a whisper.

Selene froze, cup halfway to her lips, and stared blankly at her daughter.

In the doorway, David stood with bated breath as he watched the Death Dealer and hybrid in cautious curiosity.

**OOOOOO**

Earlier in the day, in the heart of the city, Detective Sebastian sat at his desk at the police station doing all of the paperwork that was dropped onto him since his little "accident".

_They made me into a damn paper pusher_, he grumbles to himself, signing off on another file once again.

His broken leg was hidden underneath his desk, safely encased in plaster, with the crutches resting off on the side. Every time he looked at his injury, Sebastian never felt any regret for helping the vampiress Selene. He only felt pride in himself that he was able to do some good bring down Antigen and helping save the little girl – Selene's daughter, Eve – they had taken. It was an injustice what those people, or rather lycans, were doing to the poor girl.

What kind of person could harvest the organs and blood of a child, human or not?

Sebastian snorted to himself. "People looking for power so they can take over the world," he muttered under his breath, signing his name at the bottom of the document with a flourish.

Two hours had passed and Sebastian was still to be found sitting at his desk with a new file in front of him. He sneered at it in distaste, upper lip curling in disgust. The detective understood why he was stuck doing the filing but still, they didn't have to put him on desk duty with the mountains of paperwork that needed to be taken care of.

There were others who could do it. Not him.

Hours later he was _still_ sitting at his desk. He sighed and rubbed his hands up and down his face. The files kept coming with no end in sight. If he so much as finished one, three more would be added to the pile to replace that one. This is why he hated desk duty with a vengeance.

He slapped down another file and moments later, almost as if on cue, Officer Kolb appeared. Sebastian watched as he approached and growled under his breath when he saw what was in his hands.

There were three new files in his hands. _Damn it_, he thought, glaring at the files.

"Detective Sebastian, the chief told me to give these to you," Kolb told him, warily handing the irate detective the folders.

"Thank you, Kolb," Sebastian grounded out tersely.

Kolb gave a tightlipped smile and backed away from the desk before ducking out of the office and running down the hall.

Sebastian chuckled to himself. But then he sighed. He had been done until Kolb had come in with the files.

He opened the first file and started to read. The words seemed to jump out at him on the paper, almost like they were trying to capture his attention. There was a sighting of some dark blue-gray creature with long sharp claws and fangs protruding from the hands and mouth downtown about two weeks ago.

Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion but he shook his weird feeling off and opened the second file.

The description had just sounded so familiar to him.

This time the description was similar to the first, but the creature was seen at the closed pier over by the waterfront. But that was three days after the first sighting. The last file held the same description but over by the construction site that led down to the sewers on the outskirts of the city. This was reported early this morning.

Sebastian gazed thoughtfully at the three open files on his desk. There was something about these files that were screaming out to him, like they were trying to tell him something that was right there in front of him.

But it made no sense.

What was so important?

And then it came to him, a memory from that day at Antigen.

It was of Eve.

Her skin had turned a darker shade from its normal tone, more of a bluish color, though. And her nails had turned into sharp talons that could rip a lycan's throat out. Her teeth were that of the typical vampire as opposed to the sharp lycan-like ones described in the reports.

But, wait.

If it really was him – the Michael Selene had lost – where were they supposed to find him?

The thought barely went through his mind before he was pushing papers around, frantically looking for the third file. He grabbed and flipped through it. _There!_ It was a sure thing that he was still somewhere in the city, albeit underground in the sewers.

Without a further thought, Sebastian grabbed the three files and a map of the city before leaving the station.

**OOOOOO**

David's head reflexively jerked away from the silent mother and daughter toward the sound of someone, or something, pounding on the front door to the apartment. He glanced back once at Selene and Eve before cautiously moving across the floor to the door.

His dark brown eyes flashed to a shocking electric blue as he threw the door open and pointed the barrel of his gun into the startled face of Detective Sebastian who still had his hand raised as if to knock as he leaned on his crutches. Realizing that the human posed no threat, David removed his gun from the detective's face.

"Sorry about that," he said, replacing his pistol at the small of his back. David looked down and saw the folders and maps tucked haphazardly between Sebastian's armpit and crutch. They looked like they were about to fall. "Here, let me take those." David took the folders and gave him a slight smile, his eyes turning back to their normal color.

Sebastian blinked in bewilderment at the young vampire. "Um, thanks." He paused and glanced around the vampire that just had aimed a gun in his face before focusing back on him. "Is Selene around, I have something I think she and the girl would like to see?" he asked.

David nodded and stepped from the doorway, allowing the detective to wearily limp past him. "She and Eve are in the kitchen," he told him.

Sebastian nodded his thanks and moved to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, he felt the tense atmosphere wrapped around the mother and daughter. A moment passed and neither had spoken so he sat down at the table with them. For a split second Sebastian thought he had forgotten the files in the cab before remembering that the vampire had them.

He looked over at the tall vampire and then down at the folders in his hands. _I wonder how badly I need those_, he thought. Sebastian thought about it for a moment longer before deciding that he really did need them.

He cleared his throat as quietly as possible. "Um, excuse me…I don't know your name but I need those."

David reacted quickly and stepped into the kitchen. "Sorry about that," he apologized, handing Sebastian the files. "I'm David, by the way."

Sebastian gave him a tight smile. "Sebastian," he said, shaking the vampire's hand. "It's nice to meet you, David."

"Likewise."

Sebastian turned back to the mother and daughter. Something told him to handle the situation carefully, like he was walking on eggshells.

"Selene," he whispered, staring intently at her. No response. He tried to reach out to her once more but got the same thing. Realizing that shouting Selene's name might not be the best way to gain the dark vampiress' attention, he turned to Eve and gave her a small smile.

Eve turned her attention to Sebastian and returned his smile with one of her own. He was someone she could trust. And maybe he could help since he was one of her mom's friends.

"Do you think you can get her to relax? She's been like this for almost an hour," she told him, glancing worriedly at her mom.

Sebastian nodded. "Maybe," he said. Eve smiled, grateful. "Can you tell me how she got like this?"

"I just asked her if we could look for Daddy and this happened," Eve whispered, looking down at the smooth black polish Selene had applied to her nails. "I thought that with David here with us we would be able to talk about this for once…Usually she starts to cry."

He nodded and grasped one of her hands in one of his own. "Well, it seems that we had the same idea, Eve."

Eve looked up at the detective, hope shining through the tears in her light brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian gave her a small smile and opened the files he brought with him and pointed at the reports.

She read the small paragraphs and a small, happy sigh passed through her lips. "Really?" she asked. "You found Daddy?"

He nodded. "Yes, I found your father, Eve."

The moment Sebastian confirmed his discovery, Selene finally unfroze, causing David to startle in the doorway and for Eve and Sebastian to jump in their seats.

She only asked one thing, her eyes flashing to their electric blue, fangs becoming more prominent.

"Where is he?"

**OOOOOO**

As soon as Sebastian showed her on the map where Michael was last seen, Selene donned her leather and latex once again, making her look like the Death Dealer she once was again.

"You're to stay here with Sebastian, Eve," Selene told her, anticipating her daughter's eagerness to come along. The last thing she wanted right now was for Eve to get hurt. Especially when Selene just got her back. There was no way in hell Selene was going to lose her daughter again.

Eve gapped at her mother. "But, Mom…"

Selene turned her gaze onto her daughter. "No, Eve. My decision is final." Eve nodded, defeated.

She sighed and pulled Eve in for a hug. "I only want to keep you safe because I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Eve whispered, returning the hug.

Too soon, Selene pulled away and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'll be back soon." Eve nodded and watched her mother and David walk out of the apartment. She moved to the window and watched as they blended flawlessly into the cluster of humans below her. The moment Eve could no longer see them she rushed into the small bedroom and grabbed her jacket.

On the sofa, Sebastian watched as she zipped the jacket all the way up to her chin. "You're not going to stay here, are you?" he guessed. She quickly shook her head, stowing a small silver blade in her boot much like her mother had only half an hour ago. He sighed and shook his head. "Just make sure your mother knows that there was nothing I could do to stop you since I'm only human and have a broken leg." Eve laughed just as he wanted her to.

"Be careful," he warned her.

She nodded and gave him a hug before leaving and following the scent of her mother and friend.

Almost at her destination, Eve was looking through the eyes of her mother.

Selene had her Berettas raised in front of her and was running towards something. With every step she took, Selene pumped hot liquid silver into every lycan that dared to cross her path, killing it instantly. And then she was out of ammo, forced to discard her pistols. Selene had just jumped up, twisting her lithe body in the air narrowly missing the swipe of the large lycan claws that threatened to shred her with, when her vision was cut off and Eve was looking though the eyes of someone else.

Of her father.

Michael was in his hybrid form, but he was weak. He was fighting against several lycans at once and it seemed that they were gaining the upper hand. At the last moment, Michael ripped the throat out of the lycan closest to him, killing it instantaneously. This scared the others so that they backed away and formed a circle with him in the middle.

Eve was cut from Michael's sight and she made a decision.

**OOOOOO**

Down far underground, in the dark underworld that was the lycans' domain, Selene and David slowly walked the sewers beneath the city at high alert. The bodies of dead decapitated and silver-leaking lycans trailed their path. The moment the duo had touched down into the underbelly of the city, it was like every surviving lycan had been notified of their presence.

But it didn't matter.

Selene was once a Death Dealer so the situation wasn't new to her. And David was no coward like his father. He fought with a determination that Selene admired in him.

Chancing it, David decided to break through Selene's heavy concentration, neither noticing the feather-light footsteps that ran past them in a parallel pipe. "Selene, I was wondering if it was possible that I could join you, Eve and Michael after we find him…And that maybe you could teach me the ways of the Death Dealer." There, he said it out loud to her.

Barely even a minute had passed before she spoke. "Fine." David stared at her in disbelief, shocked that she had agreed so easily. But apparently it wasn't that simple. "Don't think for one second that I'll go easy on you, though." He nodded quickly agreeing.

Selene didn't have to think about agreeing. In the back of her mind she always knew that he would ask her, especially after he realized that she was a Death Dealer, one of the last to still practice the old ways. Besides, he may have become an outcast among the coven after she had saved him. And then there was always his coward of a father who wanted to dictate his life.

The decision was just that simple.

About another mile of walking the sewers, they heard a low menacing growl echo from up ahead of them. Seconds later a lycan was running headlong for them, its ugly face twisted in a fierce snarl with its long sharp canines bared at them. Selene ran at it and at the last second she leaped against the wall of the sewer and gracefully twisted her body, unsheathed the long silver sword she had and cut the unsuspecting lycan's head off in one fowl swoop.

Selene sheathed the sword again and, barely turning to look back at David, she called out to him. "Come on. Michael's scent is getting stronger."

**OOOOOO**

The first thing Eve noticed was the path of destruction that her mother and David had carved. With every step she took the body of a dead lycan would rest at her feet. A surge of pride swelled up in her chest. Her mother may claim that she was done being a Death Dealer, but it didn't mean that she would forget how to be one. Selene would always be a warrior, a protector.

The scents of her mother and David marked their path down one tunnel so Eve decided to take the one that ran parallel to it.

Eve knew she had to move fast and as quietly as possible. There was barely any sound coming from the tunnel they took and any loud noise would alert them of her presence. So she ran as fast as she dared.

After what seemed like hours, she heard the dark sound of growls breaking the silent air around her. At the very end of the sewer were at least six large, fully grown lycans. They had foam dripping from their mouths and were covered in so much dirt and grime from the sewers that they all looked like they were part of the sewer itself. And from where Eve stood, she could smell their pungent stink.

None of the lycans noticed her. Instead they were focused on the prey they had boxed in with nowhere to go.

Eve took a few measured steps down the tunnel until she was standing at the mouth of the sewer. There she saw what the lycans were focused on.

She watched as one of the lycans broke ranks and leaped at her father.

"No!" It was an enraged cry of anguish.

At the sound of Eve's cry, two of the lycans turned their attention to her and moved to attack her. She stood there, frozen in shock and fright, before retreating down the sewer and pulling the little silver knife from her boot then throwing it at one of the lycans. The blade flipped through the air before penetrating the thick skull of the wild beast, killing it instantly.

Eve focused her attention on the other lycan. It came charging at her and in the time that it took the beast to reach the girl, Eve had transformed. The whites of her eyes were completely taken over by a midnight black with a bright, electric blue iris around the pupil and her skin paled until it had a bluish hue to it. Eve's teeth elongated until sharp vampire fangs were visible in her mouth and her nails grew to form deadly talons. The moment the lycan was within arm's length Eve dug her nails into the beast and slammed it against the wall of the sewer before ripping the throat out.

In her rage, Eve ran down the rest of the sewer then launched her body into the air until she stood between the lycans and her father.

**OOOOOO**

Michael watched and waited for the next attack. There were six lycans in total and they were all hell-bent on killing him. Earlier the others that were following him ran off, alerted to another presence. He had hoped it was help instead of another threat.

Minutes passed with no change until one of the lycans broke from the circle and leaped at him. At the same moment an anguished cry of "No!" echoed around them. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw two of the lycans run towards something down one of the tunnels as he struggled with the one that attacked him.

Barely two minutes had passed but Michael was able to take the lycan down by ripping the jaw away.

And now he had a problem.

There were three other lycans, he needed to feed, and now they had him backed into a corner with nowhere to go.

_Why does this happen to me?_ he thought idly just as a small lithe body leaped over the lycans and stood in front of him, arms outstretched as if to protect him.

At first he thought it was Selene who had come to rescue him but then he realized that the hair was too long and the vampire was smaller than she was.

Michael watched as one of the lycans went charging at the girl. He expected her to be thrown away by the force of the monster but he watched in shock as she dug her nails into it then pinned it to the ground. The other two lycans launched themselves at the two. Barely a second later, the girl had ripped the throat from the lycan she had pinned down and thrown the carcass across the chamber toward the other lycans, making them fly through the air.

He watched the two lycans and the dead body fly through the air until they all hit the wall opposite him and the girl. He didn't think that a person that small would be have that much raw strength. Then the two beasts recovered and went for the girl again, angrier and more vicious than ever. She stood her ground in front of him, her stance still protective. When the lycans were close enough they leaped at the girl. In shock, Michael watched as the girl's hands quickly snatched at the lycans just as they were about to take a snap at her. A moment later the beasts fell to the ground dead.

He watched as her shoulders heaved with every breath she took. Michael didn't know who she was, but he would be forever grateful.

Slowly the girl turned around to face him. His eyes widened in shock when he finally took a look at her. She looked like a vampire but her nails were long, almost like lycan claws. And her _eyes_. They were like his.

He watched as she shifted before his eyes. And Michael felt another jolt of shock go through him.

The girl was even younger than he thought she was.

She looked to be eleven, twelve, years old.

Slowly she walked towards him and dropped down to her knees next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Numbly he nodded, never taking his eyes off of her.

The sound of footsteps running towards them from one of the sewer pipes alerted them of another presence. Both turned to look just in time to see Selene and a male vampire emerge from the pipe.

Selene breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed the sword in her hand. Michael watched as she never took her eyes off of the little girl and approached them.

"Eve," she sighed, dropping down next to them. "Didn't I tell you to stay at the apartment?"

The girl, Eve, looked down. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Michael's jaw dropped in disbelief before he finally found his voice. "What?"

Selene's eyes widened as she finally looked at him and took him in completely. "Michael," she whispered before launching herself at him and pulling him into a hug.

"Selene," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. He had missed her so much in the two weeks he woken up in that strange place.

They pulled away just enough for the two lovers to share a deep, passionate kiss. Both Selene and Michael poured all of their emotions into the single kiss to convey how much they had missed each other. A cough sounding from behind them broke them from their kiss. They gave sheepish, unapologetic smiles at Eve and the other vampire.

"Who is she?" Michael asked, searching the girl's face.

Selene pulled away from his arms and brought the girl closer. "This is Eve, Michael. Our daughter." His eyes flashed to her face in shock, checking that she was serious. Her smile widened and she nodded.

Michael looked back at her, at Eve, and smiled. "You saved me."

Eve returned the smile. "I did. I saw that you needed help so I came, Daddy." His mouth dropped open at his new name and tears fell from his eyes. Her smile widened and she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Okay, then. Can we do this somewhere else, please? Where we don't have the threat of more lycans coming to kill us?" the vampire asked.

The small family all turned to look at the young vampire. Selene smirked at him, awareness flashing through her eyes. "If you can't handle being down here, David, you can go." A double entendre seemed to be tied to her words to Michael. He wondered what was going on between them

The vampire, David, seemed to blanch slightly before backtracking. "No. No, no, I'm okay down here."

Selene smirked at him again before focusing back on Michael.

Her eyes probed his face, concern pinching her beautiful features. She glanced at David then back at Michael meaningfully. He came forward and dropped a small bag into her arms. "Here, you need to feed, Michael," she said, pulling out a few bags of blood. He nodded and took them from her.

They stayed there in the sewers as they waited for Michael to finish his blood. Nothing more came to attack the small coven of four. When he finished, they left the underworld that was the lycans' domain.

From that day forward they were more than a simple coven.

They were a family.

* * *

**So, that was my version of events on how Selene and Eve reunited with Michael.**

**I have three simple requests that I hope you, my readers, will follow: **

1. No flames on this story or any of my other ones

2. No hating on _Twilight _because those are what my other stories are about **(FYI: I love all kinds of vampires)**

3. Review and tell me what you think about this story ;D

**And thank you very much for taking time to read this humble little story. **

**Also if you didn't figure this out before, the darkness is in Eve. Her rebelliousness by going against Selene's wishes. Her decision to take on the lycans to save Michael. Her kind of darkness is of the teenage rebellious variety.**


End file.
